It's Not The Last
by ScorpioNoKuga
Summary: Tamaki akan pergi dari desa. / males bikin summary, mening baca langsung aja. / warning : OOC, typo(s), alur kecepetan, dll /


**Ini fic pertama Kuga di fandom Hiiro no Kakera.. Jadi, maaf kalau banyaaaakk salah .. Arigatou ...**

**Disclaimer : Hiiro no Kakera bukan punya Kuga! Kuga cuma pinjam karakternya.**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), alur kecepetan, dll.**

* * *

"A.. apa!?" Teriak Mahiro dan Takuma bersamaan. "Kau bercanda, kan, Tamaki?"

"Maaf, _senpai, _Takuma.. aku harus kembali ke Tokyo.. _kaa -san_ dan _tou -san _sudah pulang... Aku juga akan kuliah di universitas di Tokyo.." Ujar Tamaki. Nada bicaranya terdengar menyesal. Semua yang ada diruangan tersebut, Mahiro, Takuma, Shinji, Suguru, Yuuichi; tampak bersedih.

"Kapan anda berangkat, Tamaki -_san?_" Tanya Suguru.

Tamaki memandang kelima shugogo -nya dengan pandangan sedih, "Tiga hari lagi..." Jelas Tamaki. Takuma yang mendengarnya langsung kaget. "Takuma..?"

"Tiga.. hari lagi, ya.." Gumam Suguru. "Tamaki -_san, _anda tau itu tanggal berapa..?"

"11.. Mei, bukan? Memang ada apa, Suguru -_san?"_ Tanya Tamaki dengan penasaran. Semua yang ada diruangan tersebut menarik nafas. Tamaki menatap kelima _shugogo -_nya dengan tatapan bingung. Terutama, Takuma..

"Itu..." Takuma mengigit bibirnya. "Aku pergi dulu.." Ujar Takuma sambil berdiri meninggalkan Tamaki dan _shugogo _yang lain.

"Tamaki -_San.._. maaf atas kelakuan Onizaki -_Kun .._. Masalahnya, Tiga hari lagi adalah ulang tahunnya. 11 Mei.." Terang Suguru.

"Tamaki -_sama dan_ yang lainnya dipanggil oleh _baba -sama._" Ujar seorang gadis berambut ungu yang agak mirip dengan Shinji, Mitsuru. Suguru, Tamaki, dan yang lain segera berdiri.

Kelima _shugogo,_ Ashiya, _Logos, _serta Tamaki, Mitsuru, Ryou Kutani dan _baba -sama _duduk disatu ruangan bersama. Dikanan, ada _Logos _dan Ashiya, dikiri ada para _shugogo _dan Ryou Kutani. Mitsuru dan Tamaki duduk disamping _baba -sama. "_Seperti yang sudah diketahui bahwa kita telah berdamai.. tak ada pertarungan antara _Logos _dan kelima _shugogo serta _Tamayori -_hime,_" _Baba -sama _menarik nafas, "Dan, tiga hari lagi Tamaki akan pergi dari desa ini..."

Semua pasukan _Logos,_ Drei, Zwei, Vier dan Aria menatap Tamaki ."Kau benar - benar akan pergi?" Tanya Aria. Tamaki mengangguk singkat. "Huh... Jika kau pergi, akan ada yang bersedih.." Ujarnya dengan nada sinis.

Tamaki tersenyum pahit. Ya, akan ada yang sedih jika kehilangan dirinya... Dia juga tak ingin kehilangan mereka.. Terutama, Takuma...

**[Skip time, hari kepergian Tamaki]**

"Ne, Tamaki - _chan..._Berkirim suratlah padaku, ya..?" Minta Kiyono dan teman - teman Tamaki yang lain. Tamaki mengangguk singkat. Tamaki berdiri dan pergi. "Tamaki -_chan!_ kau mau kemana?!" Tanya Kiyono sambil berteriak pada Tamaki.

**[Rumah Tamaki]**

"Aku sebenarnya tak suka malakukan ini.. tapi... mungkin ini pertemuan terakhir, kan..?" Ujar Aria. Tamaki menenggok dan mendapati sesosok gadis berusia 10 tahun, Aria. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Menulis surat..?"

"Aria.. aku hanya..." Tamaki menatap gadis kecil tersebut.

"Kau menulis surat untuknya... Untuk lelaki _'Oni' _itu, kan?"

"Dia bukan '_Oni', _ Aria.."

"Ya.. Reinkarnasi _Underworld God. _. "

"..."

"Ditakdirkan bersama, huh? Apa kau sanggup meninggalkannya?"

"..."

"Kuanggap jawabannya 'Tidak'." Ujar Aria sambil pergi meninggalkan Tamaki sendiri dikamarnya. Tamaki menatap surat tersebut, air mata mengalir dipipinya.

"Meninggalkan Takuma...?" Gumamnya. Mulanya dia kesal dengan sikap Takuma.. Tapi sekarang.. Meninggalkan orang yang sudah banyak menolongnya... "Itu tidak mungkin..."

"Tamaki -_sama.._bus akan segera tiba.." Ujar Mitsuru. Tamaki menggelap air matanya dan tersenyum dengan terpaksa, "Ah, iya, Mitsuru.."

"Tamaki -_sama, _anda tidak apa?"

"Aku tidak apa - apa.. _Jaa ne, _Mitsuru..."

**[Jalan setapak]**

Tamaki memandang jalan setapak itu. Mengigat hari dia pernah ditolong oleh Takuma dan menganggak Takuma itu menyebalkan. Tiba - tiba, sepasukan _'Oni' _datang menyerang Tamaki. "Kyyyaaarr..!" Teriak Tamaki.

"TAMAKI!" Teriak 2 orang pemuda. Dibelakang dua orang itu, ada dua orang lain.

"Tamaki -_Senpai_! Anda tak apa?" Tanya Shinji sambil membantu Tamaki berdiri. Tamaki mengangguk singkat.

"Takumi, bawa Tamaki pergi! Cepat!" Ujar Yuuichi dan Mahiro. Takuma mengangguk lalu membawa Tamaki pergi dari tempat tersebut. Namun, belum jauh dari tempat tersebut, Takuma terluka akibat serangan _oni._

"Takuma...!" Seru Tamaki.

"Tidak apa... Ayo!" Ujar Takuma tampa memperdulikan luka dilengannya. Tamaki memandang Takuma dengan khawatir tapi dia tetap mengikuti Takuma.

Mereka berdua keluar dari jalan setapak tersebut. Nafas mereka tak beraturan. "Tamaki, kau tak apa...?" Tanya Takuma. Tamaki mengangguk kecil.

"Takuma... Aku.."

"Aku tau kau akan pergi..." Ujar Takuma. "Artinya, kita tak mungkin bertemu lagi..."

Tamaki menatap Takuma, "... Taku-" Belum sempat Tamaki berbicara, Takuma langsung memotongnya dengan sebuah ciuman dibibir.

"Aku dan semuanya akan merindukanmu... Sudah banyak petualangan kita bersama... Jangan melupakanku.. semua...-"

Tamaki membungkam bibir Takuma. "Aku nggak akan melupakanmu... dan semuanya..." Ujarnya pada Takuma.

Pemuda berambut merah tersebut tersenyum kecil. "Ya... Akan kupegang janjimu, Tamaki.."

Sebuah bus datang, Tamaki menaiki bus tersebut, "Oi, Tamaki, jangan lupain kita!" Teriak Mahiro dan yang lainnya yang baru datang. "Nih!" Serunya sambil menyerahkan photo mereka semua. Dia menyerahkannya dengan kekuatan anginnya dan kemampuan Shinji.

Tamaki tersenyum kecil, "Ya, aku janji, senpai, semuannya..!" teriaknya, _'Ya ... Aku berjanji akan kembali lagi Takuma.. Selamat ulang tahun..'_

_'Terima kasih, Tamaki... Kupegang janjimu..'_

* * *

**_Kuga : A.. Apa ini ...!? /tunjuk - tunjuk fic diatas/_**

**_Reon : lah... Kau yang nulis, Ga ..._**

**_Rissa : Alurnya ...=_="_**

**_Kuga : Kecepetan? Iya, makasih.. Minna, review, ya ... _**

**_Reon : flame juga boleh... Asal jangan nusuk - nusuk amet ..._**

**_All : _ARIGATOU!**


End file.
